Joanne Blackthorn
|first = * I Know What You Did Last Summer}} Joanne "Jo" Blackthorn is a witch and new character introduced in the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries. In the sixth season she arrives in Mystic Falls looking for Isobel Flemming for unknown reasons, Joanne is originally from . History Not much is known about Joanne other than was born at some point in 1992 in . At some point she met and befriended Maria Bertolucci whom she has a "friend with benefits" status, it's also unknown at which moment Joanne got her tattos. At some point Joanne became a nomadic traveller often staying in motels. The Vampire Diaries Season Six Joanne made her first appearance in New Beginning. Joanne first appears in a flashforward standing in front of Isobel's grave at Grove Hill Cemetery. Joanne then starts talking to Isobel's grave "You're quite difficult to find huh? Guess you won the game by dying before I could rip some answers out of you. Name's Joanne's if your ghost or whatever is wondering, guess I should tell you why I'm here I assume". In present day Joanne parks her bike on a motel, a van pulls over at some distance, a man comes out and hands Joanne several duffle bags and then asks for his payment, Joanne throws the guy a rolled up stack of money, Joanne tells the guy "All 20's, just as you like then", after counting the money, the guy nods, enters the van and drives away as Joanne walks into the motel. Joanne walks into the reception and asks for the "not so dirty, tv working, hot water running" room available, the receptionist tells Joanne "It's gonna cost you" to which Joanne throws him a rolled up stack of money telling him it should cover up the room for at least a year, Joanne then asks "You're gonna continue looking at it like an idiot who has never seen a penny on his life or something? Give me the key turtle" as Joanne holds out her hand, the receptionist gives Joanne her key saying it's room 401 at the bottom of the hallway in front of the parking lot. Joanne walks into her motel room and throws her duffle bags on the floor as she turns the lights on. "Least they work" as Joanne walks over to the table, locks through her jacket and places a gun (M1911) on the table along with a knife. Joanne locks through her pockets pulling out her phone and a charger as she connects the charger to a plug and the charger to the phone. Joanne also pulls out several ID's as she looks then over, she sets one aside as she looks the others eventually picking one with the name "Mandy Philips". Joanne picks up a duffle bag and opens it revealing several knifes on then, Joanne picks a survival knife as she tosses the one on the table inside the bag, looking throught the bag Joanne grabs a small box. Joanne opens it revealing a suppressor and an extended clip, Joanne picks up the gun and adds the custom parts, Joanne laters lays on the bed and falls asleep. Next morning Joanne wakes up and kills a mosquito feeding from her arm. Joanne later witnesses a man dying after trying to steal her bike, after the man's death Joanne comes out of her room and walks towards the man. "Shame you didn't counted on African herbs ruining your day" as Joanne steals the guy's phone and money while also taking the ID, Joanne returns to her room, picks up the knife and gun, her phone, the charger, an empty duffle bag and a leather jacket, gets on her bike, starts it and drives away. Joanne later drives near the school bus Vicki and her friend Tony are in. Vicki spots Joanne and the two exchange salutes as Joanne increases the speed of her bike and passes the bus. Joanne is at the parking lot of the high school, she leans on the car next to her bike as she puts on a pair of ear-phones and looks throught her phone as a bus pulls over, Joanne plays a song on her phone as people come out of the bus. While talking with her friends Vicki asks Tony to call Stanley telling Tony she has to talk to him as she walks towards Joanne, Joanne is leaned on the car as Vicki approaches her and tells Joanne "Nice bike", Joanne is non responsibe, Vicki goes to grab a wire from the ear-phones as Joanne slaps Vicki's hand away telling Vicki to "Get a warrant", Joanne removes one of the ear-phones and asks Vicki "Wanna make out or is there another reason you're here?", Vicki simply tells Joanne she came to tell her she has a nice bike as Vicki picks up Joanne's fake ID reading the name "Mandy Philips", Joanne atemmpts to grab the ID back as Vicki raises her arm keeping the ID away from Joanne's reach, Vicki tells Joanne "I have no problem with fake ID's if what you want is a drink, give a good tip and drinks are all yours but I do have a problem you attempt to pass as a human, little witch" as Vicki lowers her arm thrwing the ID on Joanne's face. Vicki tells Joanne "Normally I would've made myself a lunch with your carotid artery but considering the cool bike, I'll let you go on the condition of not doing any of your witch stuff that is gonna screw me over", Joanne picks it up and tells Vicki "Deal, but how did you discovered me?" Vicki points Joanne's bracelet, "That's Voodoo right there, that's how you go caught, that and the fact you smell like a sewer, thought you know, if you're gonna stick around, least you can do is tell me your real name", Joanne rolls her eyes and she tells Vicki "Joanne Blackthorn alright? That's my name". Vicki nods and tells Joanne "Fine Jo, I'm Vicki and you better not screw me over, I'm the owner of the only bar of this little town" as Vicki walks away. Joanne whispers the "Arev" (արեւ, meaning "sun") as Joanne watches Vicki reacts to a sudden sunburn, Vicki turns around to see Joanne with a smirk on her face mouting "Now we're even". A while after Vicki leaves and hearing the bell ring, oanne starts walking to the school when someone bumps into her from behind, two girls apologize, Joanne turns around and brandishes a knife on the girls as she asks "Who was the blind idiot?", the girls are frightened and try to talk Joanne into dropping the knife, Joanne tells them "You're looking at this rationally, me? I'm not rational", Joanne steps closer and tells the girls she isn't gonna ask "nicely" again asking once more "Was it you ? (Christy) or it was you Ray Boccino? (Fiona)". The brunette confeses being the one who bumped into Joanne, Joanne shrugs before slashing both girls on the cheeks with the knife. Joanne looks at both as she threatens the girls "You might have prolonged your life but screw me again and you'll meet your inetable deaths" as Joanne picks up her duffle bag and tells the girls to "Get... Out... The fucking way" as Joanne walks to the school hiding the knife on her jacket. Joanne later turns up at the same class as Vicki, after scaring the two girls she has previously attempted to kill and ignoring Tony and Nick's comment, Vicki asks Joanne what's her deal with the two girls at the front, Joanne shrugs and simply says. "Death threat, they had it coming, by the way, how did that sun burn worked out for you?" Vicki growls and tells Joanne she's lucky to be alive. Joanne tells Vicki she's have been "In several bike accidents, have lots of scar, lost the pinky of my left hand, can't be standing up for long periods of time due to previously mentioned bike accidents and you think I'm afraid of you? Besides, I'm only here for answers which you can't give me, vamp chick". Vicki tells Joanne to try her, Joanne asks Vicki "Isobel Flemming, know her?" Vicki says she doesn't, but knows and hates her daughter Elena. Their conversation is cut short when the teacher (Alex) walks in and tells his class he's sorry for being late but says he and some teachers had a last minute meeting. Vicki whispers to Joanne "To be continued" as Joanne shrugs and tells Vicki "Bring it". During Alex's class Joanne falls asleep while listening to music, Vicki leans over to which Joanne asks Vicki "Wanna see my boobs or something? Get in line" as Joanne opens her eyes and turns around to face Vicki and asks "You want something?", Vicki asks if they can talk on a notebook, Joanne shrugs telling Vicki "Wasn't gonna give you my number anyway, you're not my type" as she turns around and looks throught her phone, Vicki rips off a page from her notebook and writes "What do you wanna know about Isobel?" as she passes the page to Joanne, while Alex asks for the answer on an equation Joanne replies Vicki's note and upon looking at the board simply says "8.4" as she passes Vicki the page, Alex widens his eyes and tells Joanne she's right, he then asks Joanne how she knew the answer if she passed the entire class looking at her phone, Joanne shrugs it saying "Little trick I learned in " Joanne then asks Alex if he's gonna take too long saying "I need a break, first day, you don't have to blow out our heads", the bell rings and Alex simply tells Joanne she has "perfect timing". As the students come out of Alex's classroom, Vicki sees Joanne's reply "5 minutes, lockers, no funny vampire tricks" as Joanne stands up picking up her duffle bag and walking out as Vicki follows Joanne out. Joanne leans on some lockers, looks throught her jacket finding a cigarette pack and a lighter, Joanne is about to light a cigarrete when Vicki stops her and points at a fire sprinkler. Joanne nods and asks Vicki about Isobel, Vicki tells Joanne Isobel is dead and "should annoy her daughter Elena or as I know her, the bitch who ruins people's lives", Joanne tells Vicki "Sounds like my non-existant ex-girlfriend" as she then asks where she can find Elena. Vicki tells Joanne that Elena is on a college but doesn't knows it's name saying "It's not as important as Stull Cementery or Cold Oak" and Vicki is about to leave when Joanne stops her and tells Vicki "You forgot The Farm where Death was released? The Devil's Gate in Wyoming? Or Satan's bad boy corner on that convent in Maryland? Girl, start watching again or at least the premiere so you can know how Dean escaped from purgatory", Vicki covers Joanne's mouth and tells Joanne not to "spoiler" her. Joanne removes Vicki's hand and asks "Can I have my syndicate break now?" as she raises the cigarette, Vicki asks Joanne if she isn't interested in finding Elena to which Joanne says it can wait saying "She's the only doppelganger left right? How hard can it be?" Vicki is about to ask Joanne how does she knows that as Joanne opens a locker and a dead body comes out of it falling on the floor. The girls Joanne previously thretened scream in horror as Tony and Nick spot the body, they both pull out their phones and take pictures, Joanne simply picks up her dufle bag and tells Vicki "I didn't do that, and call the cheap CSI's" and attempts to walk away as Vicki stops her and tells Joanne she found the body so she's calling, Joanne refuses to which Vicki tells Joanne she'll tell her everything she wants just if she stays, Joanne rolls her eyes and tells Vicki they have a deal. Vicki pulls out her phone and calls 911 as she notices a mark on Joanne's right hand, Vicki points it as Joanne simply tells her "A tattoo, one of them anyway, my right is a tribal work going up to my neck, a grim reaper on my left and a dragon on my back". After the arrival of the police at teh school, Jack questions both Vicki and Joanne if they know the victim, Vicki shakes her head while Joanne simply tells Jack "You just got Sauled" as she starts to walk away leaving both Jack and Vicki confused, mid way Joanne turns around and tells them "Don't drink and drive but if you do Better Call Saul" as she leaves. Vicki soon afterwards tells Jack she and Joanne were just talking then Joanne opened the locker and the body came out of it. Joanne later witnesses Vicki arguing with Kol Mikaelson over the girl Devon killed after Kol kicked him out of the Grill. After finding her in the parking lot with a phone on her hand Vicki asks Joanne if she was calling 911, Joanne shakes her head and says "Italian friend with benefits" as she takes a drag, Joanne offers a drag which Vicki declines saying "I don't go there, I like pot, no more, no less" and is intrigued by Joanne's comment "Italian? Have one for every country?", Joanne rolls her eyes and mentions "Her name and accent give it away", Vicki is intrigued and asks "A she? You play both teams or just there?", Joanne rolls her eyes and says "Just there, never liked guys, problem with that?", Vicki shakes her head explaining she believed Joanne was joking, Vicki then asks the name, Joanne replies "Maria Bertolucci" and shows her a picture of Maria (Matilda Lutz). Vicki then asks "How's the sindicate break?", Joanne shrugs and mentions "Might talk to my union rep to make then 6 months long, twice a year" as she drops the cigarette butt and asks Vicki "What was that straight people fight about? Not everyday I see a normal vampire argue with an Original as if they were a married couple", Vicki tells Joanne that Kol pissed off the person who has been helping her pay her taxes and bills. Vicki tells Joanne to show up at the Grill at night mentioning "Normally we have a bonfire but now there's a murder investigation on the way so, care to have a few drinks with people you don't know and maybe score? It's at a bar so there's more than just beer", Joanne tells Vicki she won her over with the "it's at a bar" part, Joanne starts her bike and tells Vicki she'll see her at night and also mentions "Please catch up with Supernatural, don't embarrass yourself like you did a while ago" as she drives away. Joanne arrives back at the motel, she parks her bike in the sma espot it was when the man tried to steal it, Joanne walks over to her room and unlcoks the door when the receptionist sees her and asks her "Back already? Got expelled or something?", Joanne replies "Murder, cheap CSI's are already there", the receptionist is surprised and tells Joanne it's the 50th murder in the month, Joanne shrugs it off saying "First one since I got here so I wouldn't know", the receptionist tells Joanne he has to get back to work and leaves, Joanne walks into her room dropping the duffle bag on the floor, Joanne lays her gun, knife and phone as she takes off her leather jacket and unbottons her shirt revealing the tattoos she previously told Vicki she had (dragon on her back, grim reaper on her left arm and a tribal work on her right arm going up to her neck), Joanne hears her phone ring and picks it up, not recognizing the number she mumbles "Please don't be Dimitri, plase don't be Pegorino, hell please don't be Ray Boccino" as she answers the phone simply saying "Who is this?", Joanne shortly afterwards asks who's the caller, she then replies she'll accept the charges. Emma greets Joanne over the phone, Joanne drops on her bed as she replies "Emma, thought you dissapeared or were dead", Emma replies she preffers both outcomes rather than have been "looked on a gain proportion toilet for the last two years", Emma then tells Joanne she has missed her and asks what has she been doing, before Joanne can reply Emma tells her not to be too long saying she only has half-hour. Joanne tels Emma "And that's how I ended up in Virginia, apparently in a town where a serial killer is more important than the supernatural presences of the town itself", Emma tellls Joanne "Sounds like your kind of place, you love the supernatural after all", Emma takes a deep breath before asking Joanne if she looked up into he rproblem, Joanne tells Emma she could've been hexed into doing the caster's bidding so he/she could over his/her tracks and escape, Joanne then sighs and tells Emma she won't know who or what hexed her unless she sees her and mentions not planning on returning to New York anytime soon. Emma looks at the guard and tells Joanne she'll call her after she's released and says goodbye before hanging up. Joanne looks at the clock on her phone and sighs upon seeing it's only 2:30, Joanne places her phone on the nightstand and falls asleep. At night, Joanne wakes up, looks at her right at the clock. A voice tells Joanne it's barely 7:55 pm, Joanne picks up her gun and aims it across the room eventually finding the source of the voice to be Maria, Maria raises her hands in surrender and tells Joanne "Easy chica I'm just a hallucination, or a dream, or whatever point is you're seeing me when the real me is mid-way to at this very moment.", Joanne lowers her gun and asks "What did I do to deserve such lovely hallucination?" as she stands up. Maria shrugs saying "Maybe you already miss me even throught we talked 4 hours ago and you know I'm calling you as soon as I arrive on Milan", Maria sees Joanne picking up her shirt and stops her saying she wants to see "them", Joanne laughs and asks "Who's the desperate one now", Maria rolls her eyes and tells Joanne "Show them idioti", Joanne complies and tells Maria "They ain't tattoed if that's what you're gonna look" as she flashes Maria with her breasts. Joanne later comes out of the cab arguing with the driver for an unknown reason as she slams the door and yells "I have your license plate, I'm gonna find you and you'll end up six feet under!" as the cab drives away, Joanne walks over to Vicki and tells her "What? Never seen an angry at a dumb-ass cab driver before?", Vicki shrugs and tells Joanne "You're the first person from New York I ever meet", Vicki then hears a song coming out of Joanne's phone and asks "Is that the reason you got kicked out?" as she points Joanne's phone, Joanne looks down at her phone to discover her ear-phones are unplugged from the phone, Joanne nods and replies "Couldn't help myself, had a moment and the bastard kicked me out, and took $100 from me, I have every right to be angry", Vicki just mocks Joanne by asking "You watch Glee?" as she makes the loser sign, Joanne tells Vicki to undo the sing if she wants to keep her fingers. Vicki complies and Joanne says she only watched the one after the super bowl blaming lazyness and boredom for doing such thing. Joanne then asks "Who you angry at? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Another Original?", Vicki replies "No, I'm not gay so drop the possible convertion plan in your head and yes", Vicki then akss "You gonna continue questoning me Sidle or you coming for that drink and answers we talked before?" as she walks inside, Joanne follows as she tells Maria "See ya tomorrow", Maria yells at Joanne calling her liar "You sing all the time!", a man comes out of the Grill as Maria tries to make her way but keeps running into the guy blocking her way, Maria constantly yells "Mossa idioti" as she fails to walk into the Grill to which Joanne repeats "See ya tomorrow". Joanne tells Vicki "Easy there " after seeing Vicki headslap Tony, Ruby and Nick as she starts playing darts. Tony asks Vicki if she easied his way with Joanne, Vicki lies and tells Tony she did but Joanne wouldn't listen to her, Tony says he'll break the ice as he walks over to Joanne, Nick and Ruby approach and tells Vicki they know she's lying. Vicki tells them Joanne is gay and just wants to see Tony get humiliated. Ruby says she's gonna call Stanley so he can see to which Vicki suggests videocall so he can see. Tony walks over to Joanne and is about to speak when Joanne tells him to "hold that thought", Joanne throws a dart hitting the board in the center. Joanne simply says "Bull's eye" as she removes the darts from the board. Tony introduces himself "Tony Becker, Tones if you'd like", Joanne fakes interest and asks "Tony Becker can you get me that beer over there?". Ruby tells Vicki it sounds familiar as the group watch Tony trying to gain Joanne's attention, Vicki replies "It's the pilot", Tony then tells Joanne "So listen, I was thinking, mean I was wondering, maybe you'd maybe wanna go out for a drink, diner or something?", Joanne pretends to think and asks "Tony Becker, are you gay?", Tony quickly says no to which Joanne replies "Because I am" as she throws a dart on the board hitting the center once more. Tony turns around to find his friends breaking out in laughter at his failure as Joanne picks up the beer taking a swing and says "Bull's eye". Joanne finishes a beer as she walks over to Vicki and tells "Give me the good stuff", Vicki sarcastically asks "What's your poison your highness?", Joanne points a bottle of bourbon. Tony and the group are departing the Grill as Tony tells Vicki she's gonna pay. Vicki sarcastically tells Tony "Love you too" as he and the others depart leaving Vicki and Joanne alone, Vicki fills Joanne a glass of bourbon and asks "So where you starting the questions?", Joanne asks where is Elena and tells Vicki "No lies", Vicki tells Joanne that Elena is always between Whitmore or at "Salvaslut place". Joanne asks Vicki "Salvaslut? As in Salvatore? As in Silas?", Vicki then akss Joanne how does she know all that, Joanne shrugs and says "Have lost of free time, plus it's general knowledge The Travellers made themselves a house in town, and despite their history it's very but very hard to find, I know bits of it and just joined the dots", Vicki is impressed as calls Joanne "Female Sam", Joanne shakes her head and tells Vicki "I'm more of a Dean but I'll take it", Joanne then places a stack of money for Vicki. Vicki asks "Is this your bill?", Joanne replies "Your cut actually" as she points the dart board, Joanne looks throught her phone and plays the song she was listening in the cab. Vicki and Joanne are taking shots, Joanne asks "who's drunker?" You or me?", Vicki says she is by replying "I'm kinda considering letting you make a move on me, which I'll regret tomorrow morning so do it quickly". Joanne responds by quickly kissing Vicki and thens asks "Still straight?" Vicki takes Joanne to her house, Vicki tells Joanne she'll get her a sheet and a pillow as she walks to her bedroom, Joanne drunkely makes her way to Vicki's bedroom and throws herself on Vicki's bed. Vicki tells Joanne to leave her room, Joanne refuses and while laughing tells Vicki to share the bed with her, Vicki refuses and Joanne tells her she isn't gonna do anything. Vicki rolls her eyes and ask "Lesbian word?", Jaonne replies "Lesbian word and if I do anything then I guess I'll become a werewolf's chew toy", Vicki accepts the answer and lays on her bed and once more tells Joanne to "keep your hands to yourself and I don't wanan hear midnight moans over ok?", Joanne nods but tells Vicki she "moans at midnight over " before falling asleep, Vicki rests her head on a pillow as she stares blankly at the roof. Personality TBA. Physical Appearance 5.jpg Frankie-FOR-WEB1-of-1-.jpg 600full-frances-shaw.jpg frankie_shaw-01.jpg Frankie+Shaw+Disney+ABC+Television+Group+2014+tpOtFYOEEvcl.jpg 47febb6d9c0a8aa0c7f20fa35a3f3740.jpg|Back tattoo. full-sleeve-grim-reaper-tattoo.jpg|Grim Reaper tattoo (left arm). 4664173561_19c6b60bf2_z.jpg|Tribal tattoo (right arm). TBA. Relationships *Emma and Joanne (Unknown) *Joanne and Maria (Friends with Benefits) *Vicki and Joanne (Unknown) *Joanne and Fiona (Enemies) *Joanne and Christy (Enemies) Appearances Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and The Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''50 Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''The Beginning of the End'' *''All Hell Breaks Loose'' *''My Haunted Heart'' *''Point of No Return'' *''End of Days'' (Both Parts) Season Six *''New Beginning'' *''We Need To Talk About Vampires'' *''Everybody Will Know'' *''New Scars, Old Wounds'' *''Killer Within'' *''The Usual Suspects'' *''It's a Terrible Life'' *''Nightmares'' *''Don't Come Close'' *''Subliminal'' *''Consequences'' *''Help Me If You Can'' *''The Outsider'' *''Zero'' Trivia *Joanne is fluent in as shown in New Beginning, however in We Need To Talk About Vampires she reveals that "there's , , cause of Maria, alredy told you of her, , some little bit of , mainly just the name of the locations within that huge huge huge country, and I can understand but not speak that one in " making her multilanguage. *She is allergic to pineapples. *She has a prosthetic left pinky. *Joanne and Stefan Salvatore are the only known characters to have a tatto. **Both also own a motorcycle. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists